Eyeliner
by LittleSunset264
Summary: There are some days where Dewey's in the mood for some eyeliner. (One-shot.)


Dewey yawned and stretched as he walked to the bathroom.

He made sure he didn't drop the eyeliner he had in his hand. He didn't want that going onto the floor and rolling off to wherever. After he was done stretching, he began rubbing his eyes.

Some days he felt like he wanted to wear eyeliner, other days he left it be. He wasn't sure what got him into wearing eyeliner, but something about it interested him. Dewey got into it about a few years ago. While he didn't know what about it attracted his attention, he did have to admit that he did look nice with it.

It threw Donald way off at first. He didn't expect any of the three to be interested in make-up at all. He didn't say anything against it, though. In fact, whenever he could, he'd buy some of it for him.

Someone bumped into him, causing him to fall backwards and down on his butt. Dewey put his hand on his head, feeling a bit of pain. That was something he wished he had known was going to happen.

He looked up to see who knocked him down when they bumped into him. Apparently it was Webby, who looked at him ,worried. Her hand was on her head as well.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" Webby apologized, holding out her hand. "Are you okay, Dewey?"

He grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.

He got up on his feet thanks to Webby. He brushed himself, but as he did so he realized the eyeliner wasn't in his hand anymore. He looked all over the floor for it.

Webby tilted her head as she looked at him. She didn't notice that he dropped it, so when he began looking it confused her.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"My eyeliner. When you bumped into me, I dropped it." Dewey said. He found it immediately after he said that. "Oh, found it."

"I didn't know you wear eyeliner." She said.

"Now you do!" He said confidently. "Well, I'ma go, see ya later."

He waved as he continued walking to the bathroom. Webby waved back; she stared at him for a few seconds before leaving.

Dewey opened the door and walked in. He looked in the mirror. He noticed his hair was somewhat messy as well. He took a comb and ran it through his hair. Afterwards, he put the eyeliner on. It only took him a minute, if even, to put it on without much problem.

When he was done, he smiled.

Dewey went outside of the bathroom and ran downstairs. He went to the dining room and sat down next to Huey. It took the eldest a minute to notice he was there. He looked up from his guidebook and at him.

"Wearing eyeliner again?" Huey asked.

"Yep!" He answered. "What, not a fan of it?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm still not used to seeing you wear it."

Dewey snickered. "I'm surprised. I've been doing that for awhile, so I thought you would be used to it by now."

"I guess some things I can't get used to." Huey said.

Dewey got closer to him, but Huey gently pushed him away. He then returned his attention back to his guidebook. He then slid his hand into Dewey's.

Louie walked to the table and sat down next to Huey and Webby. He put his arms on the table and rested his head on his hand. He looked like he was bored out of his mind.

Dewey looked around. Only Scrooge and the kids were at the table, as Donald and Della were nowhere to be seen. Scrooge was busy looking at the newspaper to notice anything else. He didn't realize that the kids were at the table.

When Huey heard a door open, he immediately removed his hand from Dewey's hand. His hand went back to a side of the book. He looked to see who came through the door and it was Donald.

Huey then moved his eyes back to the book. He already said 'good morning' to him earlier, so he didn't say anything to him.

Donald sat down with a coffee cup in hand. He covered his mouth as he began to yawn. Seeing him yawn made Louie yawn as well.

Beakley put the plates down in front of everyone.

* * *

A/N: Another headcanon one-shot, but this time it's with Dewey and eyeliner. I don't know why, but I feel like Dewey would be that kind of guy to wear something like that. And since I don't know how make-up works, since I'm not the kind of girl to wear any, I probably messed something up somehow. Honestly, this took a little longer than it should've taken me.

But since I might not be posting any actual stuff for a bit, like an overarching/multi-chapter fanfiction in this section or any long one-shots, you guys might mostly get headcanon fanfics which I hope that's okay until then. Same with poetry, like I hope that's fine as well until I can actually think of something. Although, I haven't thought of much for the DuckTales poem as of lately, so that might also be thrown out the window.

Speaking of the poems, if JL hasn't seen my reply in one of the poems I made, then here it is unless you don't read this one either. If she doesn't then well, there goes seeing her for awhile again. The only reason I'm having my reply be copy and pasted here since she might not be a poetry kind of person and didn't check that out, and I just wanna see how she's doin' and all since for now this is the only way I can speak to her and all so, yeah. This will most likely be the only time I'll copy and paste a reply onto another fanfic though so if she doesn't see it, then there goes that for now. So if this is annoying to others, I apologize for that.

"I've been posting for a bit so I'm guessing you might've overlooked my stuff ha. I was wondering where you've been really since I was waiting for you to leave a review on them like you usually do. If you want to check the other fanfics I've done out, go ahead onto my page and see what you haven't read yet.

But to answer your question, I haven't seen The Thundermans, in fact I haven't heard about them until you mentioned it. I had to look it up a little bit to know what it was basically about and who the characters you mentioned were. I'll check it out since I'm pretty curious about the show and the ship. But hey, that's perfectly fine, there will always be some thing that'll change our minds about something. So I mean, there's no need for apologies.

But again it's seriously great to see you again, JL, how have you been doin'?"


End file.
